


My heart is, and always will be, yours

by Istra_Faemore



Series: Soulmate Bound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the Hellhound touched the soul of Dean Winchester, Castiel fell to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is, and always will be, yours

The moment the Hellhound touched the soul of Dean Winchester, Castiel fell to the ground. He was on Earth, at his assigned post, flittering along through the thrum of humanity. He wasn't utilising a vessel at  
the time, so the impact of his angelic body hitting dirt was like a small meteor had hit.

They couldn't see him, of course, but some sensitives _felt_ him in the way that people who decide what land is holy build churches. He'd later be unsurprised when a church cropped up in the vicinity.

Though Gabriel never let him live it down that it was called St. Gabriel's.

He couldn't move as wave of agony swept through his being, blades and razors and he was all shiny healed. He was pleased he didn't have a throat; he'd have screamed it bloody. He felt every kiss of blade that Dean's soul felt; screamed every scream.

He wondered if this is what it felt like to die.

He wondered if he had the strength to rip his Grace out so he _could_ die.

Trying to crawl out of the impact crater, he discovered that moving an inch caused him to black out. He had to get himself out. His brothers and sisters at the garrison weren't expecting him back for one rotation of the planet around the sun. That would be a _very_ long time to experience this pain. Surely he would go mad.

He closed his eyes, bit off a whimper, and _prayed_ in the manner of humans. Someone in heaven was always listening to human prayers and he could not contact his brethren telepathically.

_Michael, please. Raphael, it's Castiel. I need you, please come to me._

He choked a sob back; they'd been close once. Castiel had been the darling of the four archangels; had been allowed in places in heaven no ordinary angel had gone. Then the Fall. And Gabriel's departure.

Michael and Raphael had tried, but he'd, not pushed them away, but learned that he had to stand alone. Thus he archangels' darling has become heaven's loner. It made him a good choice for the Earth-bound garrison, when a position became vacant. Michael and Raphael had been pleased for him. Had said he had but to call and they'd be there.

He tried again.

_I hurt, oh I hurt please help Raphael, Michael save me!_

With the words, jumbles of pain filled imagery: sharp knives, dull razors, breaking burning gnawing PAIN.

He must have blacked out again. That was worrying; angels didn't faint, no matter how much pain they received.

Lucifer had one said Castiel was special. Was this what he meant? No, this was _flawed_. No wonder Gabriel had left him.

Warmth slowly wrapped around him like a blanket.

He opened his eyes and stared into the golden form of Michael. He whimpered and screamed when Michael touched him. His true voice had already caused the nearby buildings to shatter, now it tried to bring the ground down into the crater. 

"Michael, be careful," the warning tones of Raphael's voice hissed; Castiel would have smiled if he could. Raphael ranked over Michael in cases of healing. That he let Michael gets first had many that Michael had beaten him. "By half a second, little one." Raphael sounded disgusted. Michael didn't chuckle. Instead, his hands hovered over Castiel's ephemeral form.

"Raphael, get here. _Now_."

Castiel didn't care for Michael's tone. It was the one that didn't bode well for others. Since it was being used about him, he decided it might be prudent to panic.

If panicking didn't hurt so much.

"Shhh, stay still, little one," Michael admonished, softly. His hands tensed, as though they looked to gather his broken brother and cradle him close. Castiel wanted that. Except he had a hunch it would be agony.

Raphael's form provided the comfort that Michael's warmth did not. He frowned, gave an apologetic look to his brother and _touched_ him. It took all of Michael's determination to not hit him at Castiel's scream.

After what seemed, to Castiel any way, like years, Raphael removed his hands and kissed him on the forehead. "How does that feel now, little one?"

Little one. What they always called him since the day he, as young as an angel could be, had fallen into their private garden. He'd not long been created by their Father, had just been getting used to his wings and was, in essence, as much a child as an angel could be. Raphael had tended him then, and after they had flown with him and opened their domain and knowledge to him.

"Better," Castiel replied, amazed. He had thought that this pain might have been beyond Raphael, since even he smelled the Hell-taint.

Raphael's lips curved into a smile. "I told you all those years ago, I can heal anything."

Michael muttered under his breath about bragging healers, gathered Castiel careful in his arms, covering the younger angel with his Grace. That should block out the connection to Hell for now. Until they figured it out.

~~~~~~~

Heaven's medical centre made Castiel grumpy in an hour. After two, Raphael relented and brought him to the only home he knew in heaven: the garden of the archangels. Though it was entirely empty of Gabriel's incessant chatter and Lucifer's attempts to quieten him, it was still home. And he had been gone for a thousand years since he last visited.

Michael was stroking his hair; Castiel wondered if he had maybe not gotten the memo that he had grown up yet.

"You will always be my baby brother, little one," Michael told him happily. And yeah, yeah there was ways to stop angels from hearing other angels' thought but he was too tired and to relieved to stop. Even if it did make him grouchy.

"I was scared," Michael admitted. "Demonic activity is up. That bitch is planning something. And we couldn't find you first. Your whole garrison was scouring your patrol."

"Yes, from the moment _you_ blasted in and scared half of the children. All glory and fury and righteous wrath. Honestly Michael." Castiel couldn't see, but he just knew that Raphael was shaking his head. Just as how he knew that Raphael had been next to him, every inch the same glory and fury and righteous wrath. They did tend to get a little over protective when Castiel was involved.

"I don't know what happened," Castiel shivered, suddenly cold. Michael flexed a wing and it settled over him like a feathered blanket. He wasn't too ashamed to admit that he clung to the security of that wing. "There were no demons nearby; I'd smote two the day earlier and was ensuring the area was clear before I moved on. Then suddenly the pain." He tilted his head. "The first blast felt like a Hellhound. Then blades and razors and knives. Demonic torture."

Michael and Raphael shared a look. Castiel glared at them. "Tell me."

"It seems like you are linked with someone in Hell, little one," Raphael said slowly. "I'm dampening the link at the moment so you don't feel any pain."

"But if an angel... I'm not important enough. Surely it would be one of you or the seraphims?" Castiel's mind floundered; why would He chose someone like him to raise an important soul from Perdition?

Michael sighed. "Why do you never think highly of yourself, little one? We have often spoke of you to our Father. As did Lucifer. As did Gabriel." He stopped his hair one more, placed a kiss on his forehead and stood. "We have to go now. You may send for Balthazar if you have need of company. He's been pestering Zachariah to petition Raphael for information. That one cares for you as much as we."

With that, his brothers left him to his own thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zachariah waited for them outside the entrance. He despised the fact that a mere _child_ like Castiel could enter and he, a seraphim, could not. He didn't even see what the archangels liked about the  
child. He was sombre and grumpy. Yet he seemed to inspire loyalty from all angelic ranks.

Michael's eyes narrowed slightly. He'd caught the end of Zachariah's thoughts, not that he'd tell the seraphim that. He had promised years ago not to fight Castiel's battles for him. Though he occasionally indulged in fantasies of smiting any angels who hurt him. He'd keep his eye on Zachariah.

"Well?" Raphael's musical voice thrummed through the air, having decided the other needed reminding of who, exactly, they were.

Zachariah shivered.

"Dean Winchester, brother. He made a deal to save his brother's life and was given a year. That time was up around the time Castiel fell." And their Father had given _Castiel_ the opportunity to rescue someone important. Uriel will gloat for millennia at being in the same garrison as Castiel. It was wrong.

Michael raised a brow. He was impatient and wanted to return to their brother before Raphael's magic wore off.

"He is the vessel, Michael. _Your_ vessel."

Raphael glanced at Michael and closed his eyes briefly. This was not good.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What do we tell him? That he has a soul mate bound with this man but he cannot have him until after you've used him and when you're through, your glory might have burned his soul to a shred. Do we even know what that would do to the other half?" Raphael looked horrified for a moment. He never doubted that Michael would have to use this Dean Winchester; it was the way their Father had planned things. But to bring little Castiel, _their_ little Castiel into it like this. He shook his head.

"We cannot let him know about the bond. He would Fall to protect his mate. I cannot let him Fall." Michael was tired; more tired than he'd felt in a long while. It seemed that the time was finally near when he'd have to fight his brother to the death. And now Castiel...

"We must rescue him. From the information Zachariah has collected, he is a righteous man. And Lilith is more active than ever. You know _what_ the first seal is, Michael. Regardless of what we tell Castiel, he is the only beacon to this soul. And to do that, he must feel the pain. All of it. Every slice, if he is to rebuild him."

Michael hated it when Raphael was right.

~~~~~~~~~~

The pain seared him. He gritted his teeth. Sword swinging, he cut a bloody swathe through Hell, over the bodies of angels he'd be garrisoned with. Until, there. In the dark screaming, the screaming dark.

_There_.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Cas, you okay, dude?" Dean cocked his head glancing at the quiet angel. "You seem more sombre than normal."

"I am fine Dean. I... do not wish to believe Raphael." They'd had a similar discussion after trapping his older brother in the holy fire. Cas had returned to think out the next stages in his hunt for God.

He also did not wish to believe his brother had lied to him. But there was _something_ about Dean that called to him. He shimmered to the angel, all greens and golds and he wanted to grab him, reach for him. Claim him.

Keep him.

He was surprised, actually, that he hasn't been cut off from heaven. He was low enough that without the power leaked from heaven, he should have been unmade. Michael couldn't protect him from that--

\--Michael. The thought that he had hurt Michael. It killed him. Killed something _in_ him.

"Cas!" Dean reached for his sooner and he was grounded again in the present. "If you believe it was God that brought you back, then _go_ with it. Find him, okay?"

"What about you?" Cas tilted his head adorably. Dean grinned.

"What about me?"

"Without Sam... I don't wish for you to be alone."

A sigh. "Cas--"

"--can younger brothers do something so bad that cannot get forgiveness from the older?" That question was not related to Dean and Sam's relationship, but Dean frowned.

"I forgive him. I just don't trust him. He's... Sam." As if that explained everything.

It did. Cas smiled.

Could he just be 'little one' again? One day?

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel's face was etched on Castiel's memory. The way he stared back at him unhappily. It was, Castiel decided, not a pleasant thing to see on the perpetually amused archangel's face. No matter the vessel he took. Gabriel was born to laugh and smile and play stupid tricks and _yes_ drive him insane with his inane twitter. An opposite to Michael's seriousness.

If Gabriel was lost to him also, he didn't know where to turn. Of all the archangels, Gabriel alone _thought_ like God, he would have been able to find Him.

"--only if He let me, Castiel." No thunderclap accompanied Gabriel's arrival. Nor did he sense any Grace from the archangel. If asked, he would vehemently deny jumping. As it was, he whirled, angelic blade sliding easily into his hand.

"I have learned how to cloak myself. Wanted out of Heaven, so couldn't exactly appear with the good almighty angelic thunderclap, or have Michael sense my Grace. He'd only drag me back and I'd have to get even sneakier to get past him _and_ Raphael." Gabriel eyed the blade before rubbing his face and sighing. "Put it away, Castiel. We both know you're not gonna use it on me." He sat on the bench next to his little brother and stared into the distance.

"Gabriel. What do you want?" Castiel asked, warily. 

"To talk, first of all," he shrugged. "It's been a while since I've seen an angel. And you..." he held his hand shy of touching Castiel's arm. "You're Falling, aren't you? Why?"

Castiel jerked away from Gabriel and stood. Suddenly he was full of nervous energy and he wanted to rail against his brother. "And if I am?" 

_"Why?"_

"For _them_ ," he hissed, gesturing at a passing human. "Both Michael and Lucifer want to destroy what He gave them. Lucifer because he _hates_ them and Michael to take away their free will. Because Dean showed me it was the right thing to do."

"Castiel," he reached for his brother, holding him firmly in place. "Castiel, about Dean. You know what he is, right?"

"Michael's vessel. Of course, Gabriel. I may be Falling, but I'm not stupid," Castiel struggled to get out of his brother's hold. But he couldn't break it. Could never escape when Gabriel held him. 

It annoyed he and he lashed out.

Gabriel grunted at the impact of Castiel's fist to his face, but caught the next fist and wrapped his arms around the angel, _holding_ him. "That's not what I meant, Castiel. Not what I meant at all. Oh Michael, you stupid, stupid _fuck_. I didn't see it at first. Or I didn't want to see it. I'm not sure which. But at the end? When he released me and proved himself to be better than angels, than _archangels_ , I saw it. In his voice, in the way you looked at him. In the way he was focused entirely on you despite looking at me. And that fucking little _shit_ of a big brother of our was going to take him from you and _destroy_ him. If I had known when I trapped them in my little game, I'd've let them go with a cheery have at it boys." He released the confused angel and kicked a nearby rock, sending it flying into the sky to crumble when it broke a wall down. " _Fuck_!"

"Gabriel?" Castiel watched his brother curse and rant for a few minutes before reaching out and touching his arm. "Gabriel. What are you talking about?"

"What does Dean look like to you? How do you see him?"

"He is bathed in light. Radiant. He is glorious," Castiel replied immediately. "I want to bath in that glory, to keep him for me. Raphael said that is a side-effect of rescuing him from Hell."

"So _he's_ in on it as well," Gabriel seethed. 

"In on _what_?" Castiel shouted, ready to lose his temper with an archangel. He was the only angel who could rage against them. Once. When he'd been allowed into Heaven and was--

\-- _no_ , he wouldn't think about _that_. 

"Dean was created for _you_ Castiel. You were created for _him_. Lucifer always said you were special. He never said why, but no angel has ever been made to be perfect, to be _whole_ with a human. Except you. He's your soul mate," Gabriel told him softly. 

"No, he can't be," Castiel whispered. "He's... but Michael would have--"

\-- done exactly has he had done, Castiel realised, falling to his knees. Michael would have done exactly this. 

"Oh little one, I'm so sorry, I am. I'm sorry," Gabriel knelt beside Castiel as the realisation of the fact that his brothers betrayed him first caused him to cry tears of longing and sadness.

"Gabriel," Castiel started when he'd recovered himself. "You've been calling me Castiel."

His brother's mouth curved into a grin, that trademark smirk of his not far off. "It _is_ your name. Or did you hit your head and thought maybe Cas was?" Gabriel shivered at the shortening of his name.

Castiel rolled his eyes, attempting to pull away."Funny, Gabriel. That is not what I meant. I was always little one. Never Castiel. In fact, I think I can only recollect a few occasions when any of you called me Castiel. Even Raphael didn't call me that when he smote me.

"He smote you? The _bastard_ ," Gabriel growled. "Really. I leave for a couple of thousand years and everything goes to Hell. My big brother smites my little brother." At Castiel's levelled glare, he sighed and nodded. "I don't deserve to call you little one any longer. I have to earn that right back. And I will. You'll be my little one again, if it takes every little thing I have to do it. I've though on what Dean said. He's very good at guilt. But more than that, Castiel. He makes _you_ happy and after what you've been through, what we've put you through, you deserve happiness. Even if he is a fucking Winchester." Gabriel muttered.

Castiel poked him in the ribs.

Hard.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're doing this out of the goodness of your heart," Dean asked suspicious. 

"No, not really. I'm doing this for Castiel," Gabriel said nonchalantly, snapping his fingers and unwrapping a chocolate bar. "Because let's face it, our brothers are major class dicks and no one seems to be looking out for the one angel who, I believe, is actually doing what _He_ wants."

"We're looking out for him," Dean growled, twitching as though he wanted to rip Castiel away from Gabriel and lock him someplace safe.

Castiel watched Dean. Now he knew what he was looking for, he looked. He looked and he gasped, eyes widening and breath catching in his throat. The greens and golds that had bled into his vision before _exploded_ in a resonance of colour, a mellifluousness of sound. He staggered towards Dean, entranced by him, wanted to stroke every inch of him, to see if the colours went all the way down. It made him dizzy and lightheaded and he almost felt drunk. He knew he wasn't able to see straight.

"Hey, whoa," Gabriel caught his arm and set him right. Dean transferred his glare from Gabriel to Castiel. Glare transmuting to worry.

"Cas, you okay?" He reached for the angel and grunted when he all but flowed into his grip. 

"I am fine, Dean," he tried to assure the hunter, his voice low and gravely. 

"Castiel's just adjusting. It seems some lingering magic my older brothers put on him when he was a good little soldier is wearing off." Gabriel's words were hard, dangerous like they promised violence. Because really, he was going to shiv Michael's ass for what he did to Castiel. And Raphael's too. Smiting his little Castiel! 

"Cas?" Dean questioned again. Because, obviously, he wasn't just going to take Gabriel's word for it. The bastard had played with them once too often. That, and Dean always felt an enormous urge to rearrange that smirking little face whenever they were in the same state. 

"Gabriel is correct, Dean. I think I just need to sit down." That said, his legs decided to give way and Castiel was thoroughly _sick_ of all the human crap his body was now putting him under. Dean caught him and picked him up before taking him to the bed and settling next to him, running hands through his hair.

"I guess I'll go get another room and pay for another night," Sam offered, knowing Dean wouldn't move until Cas was well enough. "Gabriel can come with me." 

"I can, can I?" Gabriel hadn't taken his eyes away from his little brother's form. Sam rolled his eyes. And grabbed the archangel, sort of stunned that he came when Sam tugged. Door shut behind him, Gabriel pushed Sam against the wall. "Understand one thing now, Samuel Winchester. Castiel is _my_ little brother and I'm prepare to do myriad of stupid stuff to protect him like Dean is with you. I don't _like_ that my prick of a big brother's magic is making him all spaced out and drunk. Hell, if it didn't need to be broken, I would have left it. But he is my brother and I love him. So don't pull me away from him when he needs me again, or I'll forget that you mean something to him." He looked firmly up at Sam, firmly into his eyes and Sam nodded. This wasn't an archangel threat; this was a brotherly threat.

Satisfied with what he saw on Sam's face, Gabriel relaxed and his trademark amused look returned. "More rooms, then. Perhaps lunch also."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was hurt. Badly. There'd been too many demons and he's just barrelled into them with no thought. They'd overpowered him and by the time Dean and Sam had gotten to him, were enjoying a little slice and dice. Dean saw red and let loose with Ruby's knife - the only thing that damned bitch had ever done - whilst Sam stayed back, shooting salt and throwing holy water and reciting the bloody exorcism spell. 

They'd cut Cas' bonds and tried to patch the bleeding up as best they could before leaving the warehouse, and going back to the car before Dean put his foot down and literally bombed out of town. Sam was on the backseat with Cas who just wouldn't stop fucking bleeding. Wouldn't. He got a bottle of whiskey and washed the cuts out, wincing at the scream. He grabbed the needle and thread with shaky hands and calmed himself before sewing up the worse cuts.

"I think he needs a hospital. I think they got muscle," he told Dean hoarsely. 

"We can't take him to hospital, Sammy, he's a fucking angel. They'd use him as a fucking science project. Fuck. _Fuck_." Sam heard Dean his the wheel and glanced over. 

"I can sew him up to stop the bleeding until Gabriel comes back. But we don't know how long he'll be away." Cas whimpered when Sam dragged the needle through his skin. "I wish we had some way of contacting Gabriel. I'm so sorry, _shit_ , Cas."

Cas reached up and grabbed Sam's hand. He croaked out. "Prayer. Pray for... Gabriel. Archangels... hear... their prayers." He then passed out.

"Prayer. Huh. Okay." Dean glared at the road as if it had caused Cas' injuries. "Gabriel, we need you. Get your feathery ass down here _now_. Gabriel, get _the fuck here, you stupid ass archangel_!"

"You need to work on your prayers, Winchester," Gabriel's voice came from the passenger side. 

"When Cas isn't dying perhaps," Dean shot back. Gabriel's head shot round and he all but dove for his brother, folding himself _somehow_ at his side.

"Explain." An icy word, a reminder that for all his laughter and amusement and tricks, he was still an archangel, still able to wipe them from the world should he decide it for the best. 

"Demons. I can't get him to stop bleeding."

Gabriel pushed Sam's hands away and plunged his hand into the deepest wound. Castiel _screamed_. Ignoring his brother, Gabriel set his mouth in a grim line and closed his eyes. His hand lit up briefly, white light tinged with red blood and he pulled his hand out, trailing bloody fingers down his body. Where the light touched a wound, it forced close and tore another scream out of his brother's mouth. 

"I'm sorry Castiel. I'm not much of a healer. You need Raphael. But I'll fucking make sure you live even if you hate me for the pain afterwards." He continued to work, forcing his Grace into his brother to heal and ignoring his brother's screams. Righteous Grace did not mix well with the taste of Falling angel. 

With every scream, Dean's hands clenched more and more on the wheel, until he gave up and pulled over, finding a secluded part of the highway. Tearing off his seat belt, he turned and grabbed for his angel. Gabriel barked a command to Sam and Sam held him away. They tussled over his body and nearly smacked Gabriel's head once or twice. 

Finally, the archangel sagged, tired and Castiel gave one final whimper before relaxing, once again unconscious. "Dean," Gabriel roused him. "Get us to a motel. Remote. I'm gonna pass out now." And he did exactly that, head thunking on Castiel's stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was on one bed and Cas on the other. Dean paced and Sam didn't know where to look. Gabriel groaned and shuddered before opening his eyes. "Castiel?" He croaked. 

"Asleep still." Sam knelt by the bed and helped him sit up. Gabriel nodded satisfied. He glared at Dean. "I ought to smack you for getting my little bro in your shit but he probably just dived in. Never thinks, just _does_. Always has. Even as a kid." He looked at his hands, still caked in dried blood. "Ugh. Gross." A snap and he was clean.

"Dean." Cas groaned and tried to sit up. "Dean!" And yeah, Dean was by his side in a flash, holding him and hugging him tight and just _daring_ anyone to mention chick-flick moments because his angel was awake, whole and healthy and he was entitled to feel a little bit of a girl.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Cas managed around Dean, petting his back. He raised his head to meet his brother's eyes and smiled that little half-smile of his. Gabriel nodded and grabbed the other Winchester. 

"C'mon Winchester. We need another room." And dragged him out of the room.

"Cas I was so scared, you stupid little fuck," Dean hugged him tight and got a huff of amusement from Cas. 

"I'm relieved to see you also." Yeah, Cas now speaks fluent Dean. Only three people in existence that do that. Well, two humans and one angel. "I knew Gabriel wouldn't let me die. I just had to stay alive long enough for him to fix me." He was reluctant to let Dean go, stroking hands up and down his back, slow slips of flesh and slides of cloth as he bunched Dean's shirt up. Dean pulled away to take a good luck at Cas' face before pushing back and pressing his lips against the angels in a brief, warm mesh of chaste flesh.

"Dean."

"Cas."

And then it was _Castiel_ who dragged Dean down by the hair and kissed him. This kiss was not innocent, it was filled with want, need, fear, passion and longing. With promise. And it made Dean cling to Cas, to moan into his mouth and dig his fingers into his back, sharp and bruising.

When Dean had to pull away, had to do something stupid as _breath_ , Cas relocated his mouth to his neck and alternated between kissing the flesh there and nibbling it. Dean arched and groaned, giving his access. His head was spinning and he couldn't take enough breath in. He'd never _ever_ slept with a dude, and he knew he was gonna have sex with Cas here, now. And somehow, it didn't freak him out. Not a little bit. Not at all. Because, really, it was _Cas_ and it'd be great - more than great, fan-fucking-tastic - with Cas. 

He just wished his arms would listen to his brain and do something other than cling to his coat like a fucking girl when _shit_ Cas bit him just _there_ on his neck. Fuck. A shiver of lust spiralled down his spine, taking root in his dick. 

Apparently, Cas decided that Dean's shirt was an annoyance and he was not going to allow it to exist anymore because he fucking tore it off him, just tore it before latching onto a nipple and biting it like it was a chew toy. Dean melted in his arms, finally coordinated himself enough to shove Cas' coat half off and whined when Cas stopped touching him long enough to push it and the damned suit jacket off. 

Fingers unbuckled his belt as Cas switched nipples and he was shoved onto the bed, Cas' warm body pressing him into the mattress. They were definitely having sex. Dean was gonna get fucked. By Cas. He moaned Cas' name and reached blindly for him, grabbing the stupid tie and dragging his head up to kiss again, all wrestling tongues and clashing teeth. He began unbuttoning Cas' shirt and slipped a hand in to return the favour and play with _his_ nipples. Cas growled low in his throat and pinned Dean's hands to the bed.

"Behave," he admonished, biting his neck again. Dean laughed and struggled against him. Shit, it was fucking hot that he couldn't fight Cas, couldn't push him off. He panted and eyed the angel lustfully. 

"C'mon, Cas. C'mon," he licked his lips, and Cas swore, pulling down his jeans and boxers. He captured Dean's dick with his mouth, leaving his hands free to fist in his hair. He discovered that he enjoyed coaxing moans out of Dean by restraining his hips from fucking his mouth. He especially liked the whine he got when he licked the vein on the underside of his cock and the impatient gasp when he swirled his tongue in the head.

One hand slid between Dean's ass cheeks and circled the hole, slipping in slick and Dean sobbed, wanting to push back. He cursed Cas' angelic strength, but the glare was ruined when another finger followed and found _that_ spot that had he crying out Cas' name in worship.

Cas liked that _very_ much.

"Fuck me, Cas, fuck me. I'm ready. Want you now. Fuck Cas!" Dean babbled, hand bunching in the sheets. He burned, he wanted and if Cas didn't fuck him soon he'd--

\--"Yes!" He hissed as Cas slide inside him. He felt a surge of lust when Cas' trousers brushed against his naked ass, evidence that Cas wanted him too much to take the time to undress fully. Fuck. That was _hot_. An angel was too impatient to fuck him to get naked.

Cas pulled out slowly, angled his hips and thrust back in. He wanted it to be slow, to show Dean how much he wanted him, but _fuck_ this consuming need just burned inside him, urging to possess the hunter, to pull and drag those needy little whimpering sounds out of his throat. He batted Dean's hand from his cock and grasped it himself.

"This is _mine_ ," he growled at him, pulling his dick once, twice, three times, before stroking to a rhythm that matched his thrusts, sharp and hard and so fucking good. Dean was breaking into pieces, he was fucking flying away with every nudge to his prostate, nails digging in Cas' back. Broken moans and Cas' name spilled from his lips, interspaced with Cas' own moans. 

He wanted it to last forever, but it couldn't. Dean was too tight, too hot, too _perfect_ but he would make his mate come first. He would. 

And he did, Dean screaming and covering Cas' hand with his release, squeezing him, squeezing and _fuck_ , he came, marking Dean's insides as he marked his flesh. He lay on Dean for a couple of minutes, panting and recovering himself before pulling out, smirking at Dean's protesting, sleepy whimper and rearranged themselves on the bed.

"Cas," Dean slurred.

"Go to sleep, Dean."

"No. I wanna tell you. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. I always have." He pulled his hunter closer and kissed him deeply. "Now go to sleep."


End file.
